evangelionfandomcom-20200222-history
Evangelion Unit-01/Gallery
''Neon Genesis Evangelion'' File:NGE01 111.png|Evangelion Unit-01's Entry Plug being inserted File:NGE02 96.png|Evangelion Unit-01 charges at Sachiel File:Evangelion ep2.png|Evangelion Unit-01's head File:Eva vs Shamshel.png|Evangelion Unit-01 fires at Shamshel File:Shamshel Floating.png|Evangelion Unit-01 about to being attacked by Shamshel File:Dead Shamshel (NGE).png|Evangelion Unit-01 after killing Shamshel File:Eva-01 Positron Sniper Rifle.png|Evangelion Unit-01 with the Positron Sniper Rifle File:Eva double kick.png|Evangelion Units-01 and 02 synchronized kick File:Israfel's Cores Destroyed.png|Evangelion Unit-01 and Evangelion Unit-02 destroy the Cores of Israfel File:EVA01 in Tokyo.png|Evangelion Unit-01 running in Tokyo-3 File:Unit 01 holds Sahaquiel.png|Evangelion Unit-01 stops Sahaquiel File:Eva-01 handgun.png|Evangelion Unit-01 prepares to shoot Leliel File:Eva kills leliel.png|Evangelion Unit-01 kills Leliel File:Bardiel vs eva01.png|Bardiel catches Evangelion Unit-01 File:Eva-01 crushing plug.png|Evangelion Unit-01 crushing the infected Unit-03 Entry Plug File:Evangelion Unit 01 vs Zeruel (NGE).png|Evangelion Unit-01 confronts Zeruel File:Eva-01 cores.png|Evangelion Unit-01 exposed core File:Eva01 berserk.png|Evangelion Unit-01 berserk howls File:Eva 01 devouring S² Engine.png|Evangelion Unit-01 devouring Zeruel's S² Engine File:Eva-01 berserk howl.png|Evangelion Unit-01 howls after eating Zeruel's S² Engine File:Eva-01 restrain above (ep 20).png|Evangelion Unit-01 restrained (Core exposed) File:Eva-01 bandage face.png|Evangelion Unit-01 restrained (face) File:Restrained Unit 01.png|Evangelion Unit-01 restrained File:Plug-Salvage Equipment (NGE).png|Evangelion Unit-01's Entry Plug with the Salvage-Equipment File:Armisael and Eva-01.png|Evangelion Unit-01 being held by Armisael File:Unit 01 Birth.png|Evangelion Unit-01's birth from Lilith File:Kaworu with Eva 01 and 02 (NGE).png|Evangelion Unit-01 fighting Evangelion Unit-02 File:Eva-01 holding Kaworu (NGE).png|Evangelion Unit-01 holds Kaworu in its hand ''The End of Evangelion'' File:Eva in bakelite.png|Shinji contemplates the trapped Evangelion Unit-01 File:Winged Evangelion Unit-01 (EoE).png|A winged Evangelion Unit-01 emerging in the GeoFront File:Eva-01 insane (EoE).png|Evangelion Unit-01 goes insane as Shinji sees Rei/Lilith File:Eva-01 core (EoE).gif|Evangelion Unit-01's Core exposed (click for animation) File:Sephirot.png|Unit-01 and the Mass Production Evangelions forming the Tree of Life File:Kaworu Unit-01 (EoE).png|Evangelion Unit-01 in front of the Adam/Lilith being File:Another Eva-01 Gendo (EoE).png|Surreal image of Evangelion Unit-01 holding Gendo File:Lilith ,Eva-01.png|Evangelion Unit-01 after emerging from Lilith File:Eva 01 with Wings.png|Evangelion Unit-01 with Wings of Light File:Evangelion Unit 01 with hair (EoE).png|Evangelion Unit-01's soul Artwork File:Evangelion Unit 01.png|Artwork of Evangelion Unit-01 File:Evangelion Unit 01 (Berserk).png|Artwork of Evangelion Unit-01 on Berserk Mode File:Unit 01 holding Prog Knife.png|Artwork of Evangelion Unit-01 unsheathing its Progressive Knife File:Unit 01 performing a flying kick.png|Artwork of Evangelion Unit-01 performing a flying kick File:Evangelion Unit 01 (NGE, Sketch).png|Sketch artwork of Evangelion Unit-01 Evangelion Unit-01 front.png File:Proposal.png|Evangelion Unit-01 in the Proposal File:Sahaquiel Proposal.png|Evangelion Unit-01 fighting Sahaquiel, from the Neon Genesis Evangelion Proposal File:EvavsSachiel.png|Artwork of Evangelion Unit-01 fighting Sachiel File:Kaworu demise.png|Artwork of Evangelion Unit-01 holding Kaworu File:Evangelion Unit-01 and Weapons.png|Evangelion Unit-01 alongside Evangelion weapons and equipments File:Evangelion Unit-01 & Magorox.png|Artwork of Evangelion Unit-01 with the Magorox File:DiemayAngelPossibleImage.png|Artwork of Evangelion Unit-01 fighting the fan-made Diemay Angel File:Pilot Montage Artwork 01.png|Artwork with Evangelion Unit-01, Unit-00, Unit-02 and their pilots File:Death & Rebirth Artwork.png|Artwork of Evangelion Unit-01 and the Evangelion pilots for Death & Rebirth File:The End of Evangelion Artwork 01.png|Artwork of Evangelion Unit-01 with the main characters of The End of Evangelion File:Evangelion heads.png|Various Evangelion's head designs, including Evangelion Unit-01's File:Restraint Blueprints.png|Artwork of Evangelion Unit-01's restraints eva-unit01-lineart1.gif|Lineart eva-unit01-lineart-misc.gif|Lineart eva-unit01-lineart-torso.gif|Torso Lineart eva-unit01-lineart-unmasked.gif|Real Head Lineart eva-unit01-lineart-handfoot.gif|Hand and Foot Lineart eva-unit01-lineart-entryplug-inserted.gif|Entry plug eva-unit01-lineart-entryplug.gif|Entryplug Lineart eva-lineart-cockpitandcontrols.gif|Cockpit Lineart Games Evangelion_SRW_F_Final.png|As seen in Super Robot Wars F Final gos2_nerv-hq_eva01-cage.jpg|As seen in Neon Genesis Evangelion: the Iron Maiden 2nd Gos2 043.jpg|As seen in Neon Genesis Evangelion: the Iron Maiden 2nd Gos2 043 inset-2.jpg|As seen in Neon Genesis Evangelion: the Iron Maiden 2nd gos2_207b.jpg|As seen in Neon Genesis Evangelion: the Iron Maiden 2nd Gos2 186.jpg|As seen in Neon Genesis Evangelion: the Iron Maiden 2nd Gos2 204.jpg|As seen in Neon Genesis Evangelion: the Iron Maiden 2nd gos2_225.jpg|As seen in Neon Genesis Evangelion: the Iron Maiden 2nd gos2_235.jpg|As seen in Neon Genesis Evangelion: the Iron Maiden 2nd gos2_236.jpg|As seen in Neon Genesis Evangelion: the Iron Maiden 2nd gos2_237.jpg|As seen in Neon Genesis Evangelion: the Iron Maiden 2nd Manga File:Eva-01 simulating training (manga).png|Evangelion Unit-01 at the simulation training File:Eva-01 Shamshel (manga).png|Evangelion Unit-01 stabbing Shamshel File:Sahaquiel Eva-01 (manga).png|Evangelion Unit-01 running to catch Sahaquiel File:Eva-01 vs MPE (manga).png|Evangelion Unit-01 about to clash with the Mass Production Evangelions ''Neon Genesis Evangelion -ANIMA-'' File:Evangelion Unit-01 Type-F.png|Evangelion Unit-01 equipped with the F-Type Equipment File:Eva-01 Type-F vs Mass Production Evas.png|Eva-01 Type-F during the battle against the Mass Production Evangelions Merchandise LM-HG Eva-01 Test Type Boxart.png|Artwork of the Bandai LM-HG Plastic Model of Eva-01 LM-HG Eva-01 Test Type Launch Pad Version Boxart.png|Artwork of the Bandai LM-HG Plastic Model of Eva-01 (Launch Pad Ver.) LM-HG Eva-01 Type F AFC Experiment Boxart.png|Artwork of the Bandai LM-HG Plastic Model of Eva-01 Type F Perfect Grade Evangelion Unit-01 Boxart.png|Artwork of the Bandai Perfect Grade Evangelion model kit Other File:Neon Genesis Evangelion 64 Screenshot.png|Evangelion Unit-01 vs Sachiel in the Nintendo 64 game. File:Unit-01 VS T•RIDEN•T.png|Evangelion Unit-01 vs the T•RIDEN•T File:Godzilla and Unit-01.png|Artwork of Godzilla and Evangelion Unit-01 File:Shogoki and ShinGoji.png|Another artwork of Evangelion Unit-01 and Godzilla